PetStarPlanet's Outlanders series
The Outlanders series takes place in an alternate reality where Kaos successfully took over Skylands. The games are about Kaos and his allies "defending" his kingdom from the good Skylanders, who always think about a new plan to overthrow Kaos. Each game of the Outlanders series resembles a game in the Skylanders. Kaos is a Magic Outlander in the series. Glumshanks has the same role as Flynn has in the Skylanders series. Games 1. Outlanders: Kaos' Adventure Master Eon, the leader of the Skylanders, managed to destroy the Core of Darkness. The destruction caused Kaos and his allies to be frozen and sent to Earth. Luckily for Kaos, an evil Portal Master from Earth found the "toys" and brought them back to Skylands using the Portal of Doom. Kaos and his allies had to team up in order to prevent Master Eon and the Skylanders from getting the eight Elemental Doomers, which were used to make evil clones of Skylanders. At the end of the game, Master Eon was turned into a floating head while the main Skylander, Spyro, was frozen into a toy form and sent to Earth. 2. Outlanders: Arkeyans Because he was a magical purple dragon able to control every element, Spyro was able to get back to Skylands without any trouble. In Skylands, he accidentally woke the ancient legendary hero known as Tree Rex, who was the leader of an ancient group of Skylanders known as the Giants. Meanwhile, the Portal Master on Earth discovered the Arkeyans, which were villains during the time of the Giants, and were even banished to Earth by the Giants. 3. Outlanders: Break Force Spyro teamed up with a new ally known as Wash Buckler, who was a Skylander 100 years ago. Back then, Skylands was ruled by a group of Outlanders known as the Break Force (having the ability to break different things), but they were all banished to Earth by Wash Buckler during the explosion of Mount Cloudbreak. 100 years later, the Portal Master on Earth was able to discover the lost Doom Force Outlanders and brought them back to Skylands. 4. Outlanders: Evilizer Team The Evilizer Team was a team guarding the prisons of Kaos' Kastle, where the most heroic Skylanders of all time were captured. However, Spyro was able to free the heroes, and he teamed up with the most heroic Skylanders of all time, known as the Eon's Elite team. Meanwhile, the Portal Master on Earth found the lost Evilizer Masters as well as Petrified Darkness, which could be used to evilize the Heroes. They were also helped by the Mini Outlanders and the leading villains became the Doom Raiders. The Outlanders also discovered new allies and enemies of the Light and Dark elements. 5. Outlanders: Doomstruction After Spyro being Evilized, the lead was taken by a completely new Skylander known as Spitfire, who released the Superstation of Ultimate SuperCharging in order to take Skylands back from Kaos. But Kaos didn't give up, and he formed the Doomstruction team, where each member had their own vehicle. Trivia * In Outlanders: Evilizer Team, Spyro has his unique element, similar to how Kaos has his own element in Skylanders: Trap Team. Category:Series Category:PetStarPlanet